Das Wappen des Hasses
by Draconia1
Summary: Schwarze Zahnräder.....wieder Sorato (ich liebe Sorato, mein Lieblingspairing)....und Mimoe....


Also, Digimon gehört mir nicht

Also, Digimon gehört mir nicht....usw. Das kennt ihr ja alle....

Ach ja, und über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich doch sehr freuen.....

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Unsere 7 Freunde und ihre Digimon wanderten immer noch durch die Digiwelt. Sie waren jetzt schon mehrmals Digimon begegnet, die von schwarzen Zahnrädern befallen (blödes Wort, aber mir fällt kein anderes ein) worden waren.

„Wann machen wir endlich mal eine Pause. Ich kann nicht mehr. Mein Füße tun weh." Mimi war stehen geblieben und ließ sich nun einfach auf den Boden fallen.

„Mimi hat Recht", pflichtete Joe bei, „wie könnten wirklich Rast machen. Außerdem ist es schon spät. Wir sollten uns einen sicheren Platz für die Nacht suchen."

Tai verdrehte die Augen, aber sagte dann: „Na gut, na gut. Dann suchen wir uns jetzt einen Rastplatz. Da vorne ist eine Lichtung. Das scheint mir ein geeigneter Platz." Und schon waren Tai und Agumon losgerannt.

Mimi erhob sich seufzend und folgte mit Palmon, auch Izzy, Matt, Sora, Joe und TK, sowie Tentomon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon und Patamon schlenderten in Richtung Tai.

„Hoffentlich begegnen wir jetzt keinem Digimon mit einem schwarzen Zahnrad", seufzte Matt.

Izzy hatte schon wieder seinen Laptop rausgeholt und begann eifrig zu tippen. 

„Was machst du da Izzy? Izzy! IZZY!!!!", Tai brüllte Izzy ins Ohr, da dieser vor lauter Eifrigkeit nichts gehört hatte.

„Was? Man, du hast mich erschreckt. Ich versuche noch etwas über diese Zahnräder herauszufinden. Die Wirkweise und so. Aber es sieht nicht so aus, als ob das funktionieren würde", sagte Izzy und deutete auf den Datensalat, der sich auf dem Monitor seines Laptops breitgemacht hatte.„Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb das nicht klappt"

„Ach, mach dir nichts daraus, Izzy", sagte Tentomon und schlug Izzy dabei freundschaftlich – und etwas zu fest – auf den Rücken. Daraufhin bekam Izzy einen Hustenanfall.

Ein Grummeln unterbrach die Gespäche.

Agumon bekam ein ganz rotes Gesicht: „Entschuldigung, aber ich habe einen solchen Hunger..."

Die Digiritter begannen zu lachen.

„Wir sollten wirklich etwas zu Essen suchen und Feuerholz" warf Sora in das Gelächter ein.

Tai ergriff nun das Wort: „Sora hat Recht. Wir sollten uns in Gruppen aufteilen. Mimi sucht zusammen mit Joe etwas Essbares, ich werde mit Izzy auch nach Essbarem suchen und Sora, Matt und TK holen Feuerholz. Alles klar?"

„Ok, auf Leute, dann gehen wir", Matt , TK, Sora und ihre Digimon gingen in den Wald, auch die anderen machten sich auf den Weg.

„Hey Izzy, Tai, schaut mal, was wir gefunden haben", riefen Agumon und Gomamon und zeigten auf einen Baum, an dem große, rote Früchte wuchsen.

„Klasse, na dann, die anderen werden Augen machen, los Izzy, wir sammeln so viele wir tragen können."

**währenddessen bei Joe und Mimi**

„Hast du schon was entdeckt, Joe?" fragte Mimi.

Joe schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, bisher hab ich noch nichts gefunden. Habt ihr schon was entdeckt Gomamon?"

Gomamon und Palmon kamen aus einem Gebüsch gekrochen: „Da hinten ist ein See, und der wimmelt von Fischen. Und mit meinen Fähigkeiten ist es ja kein Problem ein paar von denen zu fangen"

„Oh Gomamon, du Angeber. Aber los jetzt, Fische fangen!" Joe krabbelte hinter den beiden Digimon durch das Gebüsch.

Mimi seufzte: „Oh nein, jetzt muss ich auch noch durch die Büsche kriechen. Toll! Hey, wartet auf mich!"

**So, nun sind wir bei TK, Sora und Matt angelangt**

„TK, renn nicht so schnell, du fällst noch hin und tust dir weh!"

„Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, Matt, du brauchst mich nicht immer bemuttern."

TK hatte diese Worte bestimmt nicht böse gemeint, aber sie trafen Matt direkt ins Herz.

„Matt?" Sora berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter.

„Was?" Matt motzte Sora in einem sehr unfreundlichen Ton an und schlug ihre Hand weg.

Sora blickte Matt erschrocken an: „Nichts, tut mir leid" Eigentlich hatte sie ihm sagen wollen, dass er TK nicht immer so sehr bevormunden sollte, dann würden sie sicher besser miteinander auskommen. Ihr war es klar, dass Matt das alles nur aus Sorge um TK machte und dass er seinen Bruder liebte, aber eine zu große Sorge um jemanden konnte den Eindruck erwecken, dass man nicht geliebt wurde. Sora kannte dieses Gefühl selbst. 

Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander her. TK, Patamon, Biyomon und Gabumon waren vorausgerannt und waren schon eifrig am Feuerholz sammeln.

„Ähm, Sora, ‚tschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren." Matt starrte auf seine Füße, während er lief.

„Ist schon ok. Macht nichts", doch Sora spürte immer noch diesen Stich im Herzen. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns trennen zum Suchen. Hier ist ja nicht soviel zu finden", rief Gabumon von weitem.

„Na gut, TK, du gehst mit Matt, Patamon und Gabumon da lang und ich werde mit Biyomon in die andere Richtung gehen. In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier", bestimmte Sora.

„Na gut, aber passt auf euch auf", rief TK Sora und Biyomon nach, die schon im Wald verschwunden waren. 

Sora lief nachdenklich durch den Wald und hob ab und zu mal einen Ast auf.

„Sora, was ist mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Was? Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Sora lächelte Biyomon an. „Lass uns weiter sammeln."

Keiner von beiden bemerkte die 2 schwarzen Zahnräder, die direkt auf Sora und Biyomon zugeflogen kamen.

Sora empfand einen heftigen Schmerz, als das Zahnrad inihren Körper drang: „AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Matt und TK horchten auf.

„Matt, was war das für ein Schrei? Das hat sich wie Sora angehört!"

„Sora! Nein!" Matt warf den Stapel Feuerholz, den er im Arm trug auf den Boden und rannte los, in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam und in die Sora und Biyomon vorhin gegangen waren.

Gabumon, TK und Patamon warfen ebenfalls das Holz aus ihren Armen auf den Boden und folgten Matt. 

Sora und Biyomon lagen auf dem Boden. Sie hatten das Bewusstsein verloren.

Matt rannte zu Sora, Gabumon zu Biyomon.

„He, wach auf, Sora, wach auf. Was ist passiert?" Matt gab Sora ein paar leichte Klapse.

Endlich schlug sie die Augen auf. Als sie Matt sah, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick, sie stieß ihn von sich weg und sprang auf. 

Matt konnte es nicht fassen: „Sora, was ist mit dir?"

„Fass mich nicht an. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", schrie sie Matt ins Gesicht.

Inzwischen war auch Biyomon aufgewacht und versetzte Gabumon einen Schlag.

„Was ist mit euch los? Spinnt ihr." Matt schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

Soras Blick verdunkelte sich und ging auf Matt los. Doch dieser, da er einfach stärker war, hielt sie an den Schultern fest und drückte sie gegen einen Baum. 

„Hey Sora, was ist mit dir passiert? Wieso bist du so aggressiv? He, sag was"

Doch Sora blickte Matt mit finsteren Augen ins Gesicht. Sie entwickelte plötzlich eine enorme Kraft und stieß Matt von sich weg.Dann rannte sie in den Wald, gefolgt von Biyomon.

Matt, der auf dem Boden saß, war vor Schreck erstarrt. Er konnte nicht glauben, was eben geschehen war. Sora, die das Wappen der Liebe besaß, sich immer um alle kümmerte und keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konnte, hatte ihn zu Boden gestoßen und ich angebrüllt. Sie hatte eine Aggressivität in ihrem Blick gehabt, die Matt niemals bei ihr vermutet hatte.

„Komm Matt, wir müssen ihr nach!" Gabumon versuchte Matt hochzuziehen.

„Nein, das hat keinen Sinn. Irgendetwas ist mit ihr geschehen. Ich glaube, dass sie uns angreifen würden, wenn wir ihnen nachlaufen. Und dann müssten wir kämpfen. Aber dann würden wir sie verletzen und das können wir nicht tun, die beiden sind unsere Freunde, verstehst du? Wir müssen zu den anderen zurück. Los."

In diesem Moment kamen TK und Patamon angerannt. 

„Matt! Matt! Was ist passiert, wo ist Sora?"

„Ich erklär dir das später. Wir müssen zu den anderen zurück. Kommt!"

Matt, TK, Patamon und Gabumon rannten zurück auf die Lichtung, auf der schon die restlichen Digiritter warteten.

Tai sah die vier: „Na da seid ihr ja endlich." Dann stutze er: „Wo habt ihr denn das Feuerholz gelassen und Sora?"

Tai fing Matts ernsten Blick auf: „Was ist passiert?"

Matt fing an zu erzählen.

Mimi fing prompt an zu schluchzen, als Matt seine Erzählung beendet hatte. „Oh nein, jetzt ist einer unserer Freunde gegen uns. Was ist, wenn sie uns angreift?"

Die anderen blickten betreten zu Boden.

„Es ist die reinste Ironie, dass ausgerechnet Sora, die das Wappen der Liebe besitzt, nun so, so böse ist." Matts Worte ließ alle anderen erstarren.

„Sie war wirklich...böse?" Izzy schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ja. Sie hatte einen Ausdruck in den Augen, den ich vorhin nicht deuten konnte, aber jetzt...ich bin mir sicher...."

Nun begann TK zu weinen: „Ich will, dass Sora wieder lieb und bei mir ist!"

Joe stand auf und setzte sich neben TK. Er legte den Arm um ihn und sagte: „Keine Angst TK, wir holen uns Sora wieder zurück. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das."

Mimiblickte erstaunt auf Joe. Solchen Optimismus kannte sie gar nicht von ihm. Trotz der Situation, dass eine gute Freundin verschwunden war und sie jeden Moment angreifen könnte, lächelte sie. _Ich glaube, ich mag ihn, ich mag ihn wirklich. Oh Gott...was denke ich da?_

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Diese Frage kam von Izzy.

„Ich, ich weiß nicht..." Tai hatte den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte. Wie konnte er Sora zurückholen? Sie war ihm wichtig. Sie war seine beste Freundin. Er konnte ihr alles anvertrauen. Mit ihr konnte er richtig reden. Sie war nicht wie Matt, der oft alleine sein wollte, oder wie Mimi, die eigentlich immer weinte, oder Joe, der in allem nur das Schlechte sah oder Izzy, der nur seinen Computer kannte...und TK, der einfach noch zu jung war. Nein, Sora war anders, sie interessierte sich für seine Sorgen und seine Ängste. Er musste sie zurückholen, nur wie.

„Wir müssen zunächst herausfinden, wo sie steckt und was mit ihr passiert ist, sonst können wir gar nichts tun" Matt stand mit geballten Fäusten auf der Lichtung. „Auf jedenfall hat sie geschrien. Und es war ein Schmerzensschrei. Hat sich wirklich...schrecklich angehört"

„Und Biyomon und Sora waren ohnmächtig, vergiss das nicht," TK sah seinen Bruder von der Seite an. Er hatte Matt noch nie so entschlossen gesehen, wie jetzt.

„Ja, stimmt. Wir dürfen uns diesmal auf keinen Fall trennen. Das ist zu gefährlich. Los Freunde."

Matt wollte gerade wieder dort in den Wald gehen, wo er vor einiger Zeit heraus kam.

„Stop, Matt. Was machen wir denn jetzt, wenn wir ihr begegnen? Wir können doch nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Wir würden Biyomon und Sora vielleicht verletzen oder...töten." Tai sprach das letzte Wort sehr leise, doch trotzdem konnten es alle hören.

Matt bleib wie versteinert stehen. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und blickte die anderen wütend an: „Ich weiß das selbst. Aber was können wir denn sonst tun? Wenn wir hier bleiben und uns stundenlang überlegen, was wir machen, verlieren wir nur unnötig Zeit. Aber wenn ihr euch lieber noch ewig Gedanken macht, dann such ich sie eben alleine!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er in den Wald.

Gabumon drehte sich noch einmal zu den restlichen Digirittern auf der Lichtung zu und folgte Matt dann wortlos.

Tai konnte nicht glauben, dass Matt sich alleine auf die Suche nach Sora machen wollte. „Ist der lebensmüde, der spinnt doch. Wir müssen ihm folgen. Los!"

Nunrannten auch die restlichen Digiritter in den Wald um Matt zu helfen. Doch dieser war in dem dichten Wald verschwunden und die anderen konnten ihn nicht finden.

Matt und Gabumon rannten und rannten. Dort, wo sie Sora und Biyomongefunden hatten, blieben sie stehen. Matt sah sich um. Dort vorne war Sora im Wald verschwunden, nachdem sie Matt auf den Boden gestoßen hatte. 

Er ging langsam auf die Stelle zu und schlug sich durch die Büsche. Gabumon folgte ihm zögernd.

Die beiden wanderten eine Weile durch den Wald, folgten dabei zerbrochenen Zweigen und abgeknickten Ästen.

„Da ist eine Lichtung. Siehst du" flüsterte er Gabumon zu. Gabumon nickte.

„Komm, wir schleichen uns näher ran."

Matt und sein Digimon versteckten sich hinter einem großen Stein, der direkt an dieser Lichtung stand.

Und tatsächlich saßen Sora und Biyomon auf dieser Lichtung. 

Sora war nun aufgestanden und lief auf der Lichtung hin und her.

Als sie Matt den Rücken zudrehte sah er das schwarze Zahnrad. 

„Oh nein." Matt blickte erschrocken zu Gabumon . „Dann hat auch Biyomon ein Zahnrad in sich. Wir müssen nur auf das schwarze Zahnrad zielen."

„Aber Matt, wenn ich verfehle....ausserdem, ich habe noch nie einen Menschen angegriffen...."

„Du hast Recht, das können wir nicht riskieren. Aber was sollen wir tun?"

Die beiden wandten sich wieder der Lichtung zu und konnten ihren Ohren nicht trauen.

„Biyomon, wir müssen sie vernichten. Es ist unsere Aufgabe. Wir müssen die anderen Wappenträger vernichten."

Das Digimon nickte.

„Du musst digitieren. Los."

Sekunden später stand Birdramon auf der Lichtung. 

„Wir müssen die anderen finden und vernichten. Sie haben keine Chance gegen unsere Kräfte. Das Wappen der Liebe gibt es nicht mehr, es ist tot. Gegen das Wappen des Hasses haben die anderen keine Macht." Soras Lachen, ein eiskaltes, gemeines Lachen bohrte sich wie ein Giftpfeil in Matts Herz. 

„NEEEEIIIIIIIIN, Sora, das darfst du nicht!" Matt war hinter dem Stein hervorgesprungen.

„Matt, bist du verrückt" Gabumon blieb nichts anderes übrig als Matt zu folgen.

„Oh, der erste läuft mir direkt in die Arme. Wie schön. Dann seid ihr zwei also die ersten, die ich vernichten werde." Soras Augen blieben auf Matt hängen.

„Nein, Sora, das bist du nicht. Du besitzt das Wappen der LIEBE."

Sora war auf Matt zugeschritten und versetzte ihm ein Schlag ins Gesicht: „Das war einmal. Ich besitze dieses Wappen nicht mehr. Es war nichts wert. Was zählt die Liebe schon? Nichts, sie ist wertlos"

„Das stimmt nicht, niemals ist die Liebe wertlos, niemals. Das Wappen der Liebe ist wichtig. Es ist mir wichtig", schrie Matt.

Sora bleib einen Moment lang stehen und betrachtete Matt nachdenklich. In ihren Augen blitzte einen Moment lang eine Traurigkeit auf, dann wurden sie wieder kalt und herzlos.

„Los, Birdramon, greif Gabumon an."

Matt konnte es nicht fassen. „Du musst digitieren Gabumon."

Gabumon digitierte zu Weregarurumon.

„Weregarurumon, versuche das schwarze Zahnrad von Birdramon zu treffen. Ich weiß du schaffst das!"

Weregarurumon schaffte es wirklich das schwarze Zahnrad von Birdramon zu treffen. Birdramon digitierte zurück zu Biyomon und sank ohnmächtig auf den Boden.

Doch das schwarze Zahnrad von Sora, steckte immer noch in ihrem Rücken.

„Sora, bitte...." Matt versuchte sich ihr zu nähern.

„Nein, das Wappen des Hasses ist stärker. Ich schaffe es auch ohne Birdramon euch zu vernichten." Sora rannte auf Matt zu mit einem schweren Ast in der Hand und begann auf ihn einzuschlagen.

„Sora, Sora...hör mir zu. Das willst du nicht. Du willst uns nicht vernichten. Das ist das schwarze Zahnrad, das in dir ist." sagte Matt und versuchte die Schläge abzuwehren.

„Nein, du lügst. Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse euch alle."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, Sora. Niemals glaube ich dir, dass du hasst."

„Wieso glaubst du mir nicht? Ihr traut mir nichts zu. Auch ich kann hassen, wie du!" Sora schrie Matt ins Gesicht.

Matt schaffte es Sora den Ast zu entwenden und packte sie bei den Schultern.

„Verdammt, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich hasse? Ich hasse nicht. Nicht seit ich DICH kenne."

„Rede nicht so einen Unsinn. Ich konnte es an deinen Augen sehen, dass du mich hasst."

Sora begann wieder auf ihn einzuschlagen.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Soll ich es dir beweisen?"

Matt drückte Sora gegen einen Baum und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

Eine Trände lief Sora über das Gesicht. Diese fiel auf ihr Wappen, das im Moment schwarz war und ein zerbrochenes Herz zeigte. In dem Moment, als ihre Träne das Wappen berührte, verwandelte sich das Wappen des Hasses wieder in das Wappen der Liebe und das schwarze Zahnrad kam aus Soras Körper.

Matt konnte Sora gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel.

„Endlich bist du wieder du" flüsterte Matt und strich Sora über die Wange.

Diese schlug langsam die Augen auf.

„Was...was ist passiert?"

„Du warst, du hattest ein schwarzes Zahnrad in dir." Matt hielt sie immer noch in den Armen.

„Ich...ich erinnere mich. Oh mein Gott, ich wollte euch alle umbringen. Ich wollte es wirklich. Ich habe Birdramon befohlen euch anzugreifen. Ich hätte euch fast getötet." Sora begann hemmungslos zu weinen. 

Matt umarmte Sora: „Nein, nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld, du konntest nichts dafür. Bitte, bitte, hör auf zu weinen."

„Wie konnte ich nur das Wappen der Liebe bekommen? Wie nur, ich habe gehasst, ich habe 

euch gehasst."

„Und jetzt, was fühlst du jetzt? Sora, ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr hasst." Matt blickte Sora in die braunen Augen.

Sie weinte nun nicht mehr. Sie erinnerte sich auch wieder an den Kuss von Matt, und die Wirkung dieses Kusses.

„Aber ich habe noch eine Frage, Sora. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich hasse?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte immer dieses Gefühl. Du warst immer so abweisend. Und das hat mir immer wehgetan, vor allem, weil...."

„Ich wollte dir nie wehtun, Sora. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich mit den ganzen Gefühlen umgehen sollte, die in mir waren. Vor allem mit den Gefühlen dir gegenüber."

Matt errötete leicht, als er diesen Satz sagte.

„Wie meinst du das?" Sora spürte dennoch die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. 

Doch statt etwas zu sagen, zog Matt Sora zu sich hin und küsste sie sanft.

In diesem Moment kamen die anderen herbeigestürmt und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Na, ich glaube Matt hat es ganz ohne unsere Hilfe geschafft." Meinte Izzy nur.

Sora war aufestanden und auf ihre Freunde zugestürmt, fiel allen um den Hals und entschuldigte sich für ihr Handeln.

Doch Tai schritt auf Matt zu und verpasste ihm einen Schlag :"Du Vollidiot, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre..."

„Tai, bist du übergeschnappt?" Matt rieb sich das Kinn.

„Nein, aber wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre, oder Sora! Verdammt, ihr seid meine Freunde und ich könnte es nicht aushalten, wenn einer stirbt, verstehst du?"

„Ich verstehe, und es tut mir leid."

Tai starrte auf den Boden. „Mir auch. Und Matt...pass auf Sora auf. Wenn du ihr wehtust, dann bringe ich dich um, auch, wenn du mein Freund bist."

Matt nickte nur und die beiden gingen zu ihren Freunden zurück. 

„Kommt wir gehen weiter." Tai trieb die anderen an.

Matt nahm Soras Hand und lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte zurück.

Hinter den beiden gingen Joe und Mimi nebeneinander her. _Ich muss es ihm sagen, ich muss._ „Ähm, Joe, ich muss dir was sagen...." Mimi stockte.

„Was ist denn Mimi, geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch, ach verdammt..." Mimi zog Joe zu sich und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Oh, äh, Mimi, ich...." Joe schob seine Brille wieder zurecht.

„Du empfindest nicht das gleiche für mich, wie ich für dich, das ist es, oder?" Mimis Herz schmerzte.

„Doch, das tue ich. Wirklich."

„Oh Joe" Mimi fiel ihm um den Hals. 

„Na, ihr zwei habt euch auch endlich gefunden?", Sora schenkte den beiden ein Lächeln, drehte sich dann zu Matt und blickte ihn von der Seite an. _Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es wehtut. Aber ich bin glücklich._ Matt fing ihren Blick auf, blieb stehen, hob sie hoch und beide versanken in einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss.


End file.
